The Half Demon Prince Gennin of Konoha
by Hypnomagica
Summary: AU. No Bijuu in traditional sense. Naruto is born of the tragic romance between the Fourth Hokage and a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. His struggle for survival and acceptance in a world that largely rejects those like him. NOT SuperNaruto Various Pairings
1. Part 1: A Boy Meets a Fox Chapter 1

_**Part One: A Boy Meets A Fox**_

_**Chapter One: A Fox Saves A Boy**_

On a particularly quiet and seemingly uneventful night within the land of the Elemental Countries, a strange shadow moved at inhuman speed through a dark forest. With the skill only possessed in this realm by the shinobi, it traversed the land by jumping from branch to branch of the forest over-hang. The figure could not say how long it had fled for, only the sound of its own breathing and the soft sounds of the night-time forest were audible.

Suddenly, the figure stopped its flight and landed on the soft forest floor just before collapsing. Minato Namikaze was cursing himself and his own carelessness as he felt the blood from his wound pool around him. His hand, he knew, was soaked in blood from having held against the injury for so long with only a foot or so of dressing to stem the flow.

It had been a routine mission, one that a shinobi of his caliber should have had no trouble completing were it not for his own over-confidence. The sixteen year old, newly minted Jounin had been sent on a simple mission to check out the southern border of the Land of Earth and check for presence of Iwa-nin.

Instead, he had managed to get himself caught by a squad of Iwagakure ANBU deep within the Land of Earth's borders. Minato had thought himself taking a necessary risk when he decided to check out what seemed to be heightened military activity around the borders.

"_If I had any sense I would have taken what information that I could have managed and high-tailed my blond ass back home." _He lamented to himself, "_And now I'm likely going to die here without being able to report _anything_ back to Konoha." _

Minato found himself scoffing at the idea that he was hailed as a "prodigy" in his village, some genius he was!

These were the last bitter thoughts which swam in the blond shinobi's conscious mind before his world went black.

!*&%^#&!W!()*U(*&!(*&(*!)(*!(&#&*#*(!(!^&*!^#*#()(#&*^!&^)(!^&^#&*!

In the land of the Elemental Nations and the Demon Realm beyond, there were many beings of such potency and raw power that all who knew of them feared their power. Amongst these creatures, there were few creatures as feared and respected as the ancient Fox clan. Those beings were renowned for their potent magical power and vast knowledge of the arcane, feared for their fierce competency in battle, and avoided for their mischievous natures.

Of those in the Fox clan, none were feared or respected so much as Kushina the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, matriarch of the Demon Fox clan.

On this night, said demon of world renown and nigh-limitless power was spending her time bathing in her favorite hot-spring within the mortal realm. There were few things that the ancient creature had not seen or experienced but that had never stopped her from enjoying the simple pleasure of a steaming hot-spring.

It came to pass that the Queen of the demon Foxes found herself craving a bit of sulfur-free air and gingerly lifted herself out of the spring to take a walk through the forest. Had any young human male been lucky enough to have been present to spy on the creature, he would have seen a woman of inhumanly rapturous beauty, with long, pointed ears, brilliant green eyes which slit horizontally like those of a cat, and most surprisingly, nine fiery red tails sprouting from the woman's lower back.

Kushina gave a luxurious moan as she stretched out like a cat before beginning her stroll. She enjoyed all the small sounds and smells of the midnight forest, the smells of wood, water, dirt, and blood were always comforting to her.

" …_Blood?"_

With a curious wrinkle of her nose, the demon fox walked toward the coppery smell, which after a moment of contemplation she concluded was the blood of a human. Strange, she was sure that this area was not occupied by humans and she would surely have noticed if any sort of battle between noisy humans had taken place so close to her. Finally she came upon the source of the smell, a strange human male lay on his stomach in a small pool of his own blood.

The man were loose fitting black pants and a dark green vest which she recognized as marking the man a shinobi. The feature which stood out the most about him however, was his spiked mess of bright golden hair. Even a demon such as she knew that attribute was rare amongst humans in that part of the world.

Carefully, she rolled the man over to inspect him in more detail. The young Ninja looked to be in his mid teens, he was still breathing, if only just and he bled from a knife-sized stab wound on his left side. She figured the wound must have just missed the man's lung and was steadily causing him to bleed out. The man held some kind of dressing in his right hand which was entirely soaked in his blood. It did not take centuries of wisdom and experience to figure out what must have happened.

Having lived for more years and eras then Kushina liked to give much thought had taught the Demon Queen that it was generally worth the effort to indulge her simple impulses. With little ceremony, she stripped the man of his shirt and recited a quick spell to seal the man's wound, preventing further blood flow. She did not even sigh with effort as she lifted the solidly built youth over her shoulder and headed back towards her favorite hot spring.

!^&!%&**$&)(*!*#^&*#)(*!&&!^&*!#$#^&(!(!)(!*^#&*#&*)(!*&!&(*)

Minato woke with a start and immediately collapsed back onto the bed he was laying on when his chest twanged its painful protest at the sudden movement. The blond shinobi looked around in confusion to survey his surroundings.

The young man was lying in a fairly large and comfortable four-poster bed inside an equally luxurious looking room. A large fireplace crackled with life to his right and the walls were constructed of a dark, reddish-brown wood, possibly mahogany. The room itself was fairly sparse aside from a large wardrobe in the far left-corner of the room and a small nightstand to his immediate right.

He was painfully aware that he was naked besides the bandages that wrapped around his torso and a couple thin sheets. Wherever he was, Minato figured it was unlikely his hosts meant him any harm. They had clearly saved his life and the room spoke of affluence beyond any need for thievery or an attempt to hold him ransom.

Slowly, he raised himself into a sitting position and reached for the silver pitcher he had noticed sitting beside a glass on the nightstand. Being as careful as possible not to irritate his chest he poured himself a glass of water and drank from it just as carefully.

Minato found after his first sip that he was actually quite thirsty and drained two more glasses before he felt satisfied. Suddenly he heard the door to his right click as the knob turned, despite himself he instinctively readied for a fight. Instead he was greeted by the face of an attractive, if rather strange looking young girl.

She had light brown skin and brilliant blue hair which bobbed at just above her shoulders; more strangely were here ridiculously long ears which nearly stuck over her head in sharp points.

Dumbly, he thought himself thinking _"…An elf saved my life?"_

"Oh! You're wake!" The girl squealed cheerily with a wide smile as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. She wore a knee-length blue dress made of a disturbingly sheer fabric with a flowers patterned on the cloth.

Suddenly the girl gave him a displeased pout before speaking with an evil grin "I was hoping you'd be out long enough for me to have my way with you whilst you slept." Minato became unpleasantly aware of another strange feature this mysterious girl possessed, she had fangs.

"Umm," he began awkwardly, he figured the girl was probably joking but the strangeness of the situation had him off kilter. "What is your name?"

This questioned cause the girl to giggle deviously before fixing him with an admonishing glare. "You know, it's rather rude to ask someone's name without first giving your own." She waggled her finger as she said this before winking and giggling again.

"My name is Melone, pleased to meet you." She said with a slightly ironic curtsy.

"Namikaze Minato." He responded, figuring he had little choice.

"Hello, Minato-kun." The girl purred with a wicked twinkle in her eye. "Welcome to the castle of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

!*&^(#(&*#)!(*&*(#!_#$$_&*#*(!&!*^)(#$$(#*&$#*^#&*!^)#!#(*$&

**Yatah! First Chapter is finished! For those of you subscribed to my other story, "Pride of a Prince, Resolve of a King", I regret to inform you that that story is discontinued. I just don't have the patience or time to rewrite the thing and my pride as a writer won't allow me to continue such an abysmally written fic. Anywhoozle, if you did like that story I feel confident you will enjoy this one more and I am determined to write this one to completion! **

**I intend to update this fic once a week if the gods favor me so let us hope that sacrificial lamb I smoked the other day pleased whoever is up there. *Laughs nervously***

**Well that's it for today! Reviews make me happy and excited to write. Just sayin'**


	2. Chapter Two: A Boy Meets a Demon

_**Chapter Two: A Boy Meets A Fox**_

Minato felt some of the blood drain from his face, to the clear delight of the blue-haired girl whom he now was allowed to see had four fluffy tails with fur the same ocean-blue color of her hair.

She giggled in her evil way before winking at him, a gesture she somehow managed to make both charming and intimidating at once.

"Don't worry, my cute little human, Kushina-sama has given us explicit instructions not to eat you, though I suppose she couldn't complain too much if I just had a nibble."

The jounin found himself strongly hoping that the fox demon was joking as he racked his rather impressive brain for any information he might have picked up on fox demons. A part of him tried to rationalize the possibility that this girl was just some shinobi from a rival clan trying to somehow use her supposed status as a demon to wheedle information out of him.

"_Regardless of who they are, they put some amount of effort into saving my life so I don't think they're enemies." _He thought to himself reservedly, _"Not that that actually means anything, of course. If they meant to extract information out of me I imagine they'd need me alive._

"_What if she is a demon fox, though? Do I know anything about them that might get me out of this? Let's see…they're supposed to grow a new tail for every century of life with the maximum number of tails being nine once they reach a millennium. They're supposed to be extremely tricky, able to take on fully human forms and disguise their true nature even from the most skilled shinobi, according the Account of the Hirako Warrior they are supposed to be exceedingly skilled thieves with an insatiable appetite for human blood. But wait, those fangs looks more suited to tearing flesh than for draining a man of blood. Not that the idea of being eaten alive is any more appealing than being drained of blood, less so in fact."_

In the few moments that it took for Minato to consider all of this, Melone suddenly moved onto the bed and was crouching next to him an all fours. Despite being a hardened warrior of both renown and skill he was first and foremost a sixteen year-old teenage male with raging hormones. This became a rather inconvenient fact when his adolescent mind found itself all too aware of the rather generous curves of the beautiful girl crawling seductively towards him. Minato found the dull pain in his chest momentarily forgotten upon noticing a much more persistent throbbing in a much more dangerous area of his body.

As if to make a precarious situation even worse, the poor jounin suddenly became painfully aware of just how thin the white sheets which covered his body were. With a hard swallow, Minato fought to keep his more primal instincts under control and began intently studying the wall directly in front of him while trying with all his might to ignore the small movements of the mattress which indicated the fox-girl was slowly making her way closer to him.

"What's wrong, little human-chan? You aren't scared are you?" The girl purred teasingly in a dangerously soft tone only a few inches away from him. Apparently though, Melone was intent on breaking his self control and crept even closer until he could feel her warm breath tickling his neck and whispered with as more sexual intent than he had known possible directly into ear. "Don't worry; I only bite hard enough to make you really enjoy the _rest."_ With this the girl leaned her body into Minato's side which found his arm enveloped inside the fox-girl's ample bosom and the poor teenager found his sheets had suddenly become much tighter in the worse possible area.

At this point the jounin found himself in a violent war with himself, the part of him that sounded suspiciously like his friend Inoichi was loudly proclaiming that if he did not take advantage of this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity he would no longer deserve to call himself a man and might as well turn his testicles and penis in as sacrifices to the gods as they would surely never forgive him for such a betrayal. The part of him that allowed him to build the name for himself that he had amongst his peers and enemies warned him to keep his cool and that he might well be under some sort of twisted genjutsu for all that he knew.

His inner struggle was interrupted however when the girl giggled delightedly and began teasingly rubbing her hand over the sheets where a sudden "hill" seemed to have sprung up, to Minato's simultaneous dismay and glee.

"Oh?" She purred wickedly once again into Minato's ear. "Could it be that you need to be taken care of in another way? You are a healthy young man after all; it's good that you're still so lively."

Suddenly the door knob clicked and the door burst open with an unexpectedly loud bang as it hit the wall at the end of its swing. From the entrance walked in a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to shine with brilliance completely independent of the light given off by the fire.

Her face was set in a stern glare that Minato was largely grateful did not seemed to be aimed towards him. He barely registered Melone jumping away from him and off of his bed and only really noticed when she began speaking in a hurried and apologetic voice, like a child who had been caught sneaking a cookie from the cabinet.

"Ah! Kushina-sama! You're awake already! How did you sleep?" The blue haired fox-girl was nervously scratching the back of her head as she said this and the glare of the red head seemed to only grow harsher.

"Melone," she finally spoke, her voice even more reproachful than her gaze. "when I told you to watch the human I did _not_ mean for you to sexually harass him. After all the work I went through to brink this kid back from the edge of death it'd be a real pity if you caused his condition to decline again with one of your pranks."

Melone seemed to be sufficiently cowed as she hung her head towards the floor and rubbed her forearm nervously. "I'm sorry Ka-chan, I got carried away." With this she seemed to look back towards the redhead though Minato could not be entirely sure as she was still facing away from him. Whatever was on her face seemed to satisfy this "Kushina-sama" person as after a few more moments she merely sighed and ordered the other fox-girl to leave, an order which was readily obeyed.

'…_..Wait, did she call her "Ka-chan?"' _Of course Minato realized that if they were in fact demons then the idea was not altogether ridiculous , even so Melone had four tails so presumably this woman would have….

'_Well. Shit.'_

Of course he had registered the name the blue fox-girl had given his location but when he had envisioned something like a nine tailed-demon fox his mind had created something much more sinister than the stunningly gorgeous woman standing before him. However, Minato had never been one to ignore the facts and all nine of her tails were displayed quite clearly for him to see.

Though he understood that it was still entirely possible that he was still in a genjutsu of some sort, suddenly he realized that he could still indeed be dying and this genjutsu cast over him to fool him into thinking he has been healed.

"Well you are an interesting one, shinobi-san." The nine-tailed fox said with an amused smirk and raised eyebrow. "Still recovering from the brink of death in a strange house full of demons and you're still calmly analyzing everything around you. You should be more careful with your eyes and face though; they give every one of your thoughts away.

To answer some of your more troubling thoughts, yes this is real, I have no intention of eating you or allowing you to be eaten, my motives are purely innocent. Truthfully, it was mainly for the sake of distraction that I saved you in the first place, life can get quite tedious when you've lived so long as I have without getting some excitement when you can. Of course, if you have any worth at all in your profession I don't suppose my telling you will do much to assuage your worries."

The woman, whatever she was, had an extremely disarming demeanor and he found himself instinctively wanting to trust her. Fortunately he was not so young or foolish as to be drawn in by something as irrational as his instinct in this instant and experience had taught him that often it was those who were charismatic that held that special knife marked for one's back.

Minato was at a complete loss for how to react to this development, either he was truly in a genjutsu and whoever had put him under was also a mind-reader and able to control a genjutsu with an incredible level of skill whilst simultaneously reading his thoughts or else the entire situation was all quite real. So far as the young jounin was aware only the Yamanaka clan of Konoha was capable of actually delving into another person's mind and none of them could perform a genjutsu while they were at it. Unless it was to trap a person in some recess of their subconscious but none of his surroundings were even vaguely familiar to him.

'_Once you have eliminated the impossible…'_

Minato decided that whatever the girl's nature it was time to stop being played with, thousand year old fox demon or not. He calmly fixed his human cerulean eyes into her cat-like (or rather, fox-like) emerald globes and spoke in a measured tone.

"So, where is the Land of Fire from here?"

"That wound," Kushina said with a sternness which brooked no argument "was caused by a blade poisoned with a particularly noxious toxin which worked at a relatively slow but extremely persistent pace. By the time I found you, necrosis had already set in on much of the surrounding tissue, including most of your left lung, a good portion of your heart, a large bit of your right lung, half of your liver and was setting in on your stomach. Though at that point you'd have been dead anyway had any human healer attempted to save you.

Powerful and incredibly learned in all forms of magic though I may be, even I was unable fix such egregious damage to a mortal like you without some residual damage at least a week afterwards. Your treatment was only just finished two days ago, most of your body's energy was consumed in the process and you shouldn't even be walking on your own right now, much less making any long trips to this "Land of Fire"."

While the severity of his wounds was certainly cause for a bit of shock on his part, the jounin had decidedly more important issues on his mind, namely the fact that he had been out for over two days! And then there was the other part of her revelation.

"So, if I have this right Kushina-san," he began in as diplomatic a tone as he could muster "you are telling me that I am stuck in a demon castle for the next seven days?"

"At least, yes."

"Well then, you would not happen to have a library would you?"

_PAGE BREAKER NO JUTSU!_

_**Well that's it for chapter two, sorry for taking so long to update heheheheh.**_

_**More coming soon! Reviews motivate me, just sayin'.**_

_**Super-happy-fun-time love to Riuolo for the one and only comment! **_


End file.
